This is a grant in response to NCI RFA 89-CA-06 for the creation of the Kings County Minority Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (KCMB-CCOP) constituted of a consortium of the oncology services of four hospital components: Kings County Hospital Center (KCHC) and Interfaith Medical Center (IFMC), the dominant components that register 90% minority patients among their annual number of new cancer patients and Brooklyn Veterans Administration Hospital (BVAH) and Long Island College Hospital (LICH), two component that have strong clinical laboratories and a reputed surgical oncology service. The major aims of this proposal is to bring the advantages of state of the art treatment and cancer control research to 700,000 minority inhabitants in the northern part of the County of Kings, Borough of Brooklyn of which 1/3 live in poverty ad look for medical care at the time their neoplasms are in advanced stages. This proposal will also aim at involving in research a new segment of physicians (primary care physicians and surgeons) and at facilitating a more rapid dissemination at the level of minority populations newly developed techniques in cancer treatment and prevention. In order to achieve these goals patients will be entered in clinical trials from two research bases: the Southwestern Oncology Group (SWOG) and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC). A minimum of 60 new patients a year in treatment protocols and 30 new patients a year in cancer control protocols of which 65-70% will be minority patients will be selected from an annual base of 1950 registered cancer patients. To secure proper eligibility and followup of these patients main emphasis will be placed in developing well organized and efficient data manager group with a fulltime data manager at each of the dominant components (KCHC and IFMC) a parttime data manager at each of the nondominant components and a coordinator working directly with the principal investigator. Recruited primarily from a pool of registered nurses these data managers will also directly participate in some of the cancer screening protocols. A cancer prevention education program will be implemented through flyers and video camera systems in the emergency rooms and clinics of the dominant components; the attendance of scientific meetings of the research bases by KCMB-CCOP participating physicians will be supported. It is felt that this program will succeed to significantly improve the care of cancer patients and expand cancer control activities among the minority population of the County of Kings (Brooklyn) and will attract in clinical research, a new group of physicians.